yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
Body Parts
Body Parts is a group of NPCs that are disembodied eyeballs, arms, legs, eyes and lips roaming around Eyeball World. A pair of hands also in the same charset can be seen in the White Desert A next to a door that leads to the Block World. Isee are also present in numerous places besides Eyeball World. 'Eyeballs' Severed eyeballs can be found all over Eyeball World. They are about half the size of Madotsuki and still have part of the optic nerve and retinal blood vessels trailing behind them. Their eye colour is red, with the pupils being a darker shade than the irises. They are immobile and thus cannot be moved with the Cat Effect. They do, however, react to the Knife, using it turns the irises green and they bleed, and this is undone when the knife is put away. Eyeball World Eyeballs.PNG|Eyeballs near the entrance of Eyeball World Eyeball World Hurt Eyeball.PNG|An eyeball, hurt by the Knife 'Arms' These immobile NPCs turn up numerously as well, with their hands making a grabbing motion. One of them is an effect giving NPC named Medamaude, who differs from the others by having a tiny eye in the palm. Humourously, they are next to the unhurt versions of the Pier Monsters, the armless Pier Monsters hence appearing to be exasperatedly wringing their hands in the air. This also applies to the Severed Blue Head, the arms being on its left and right. They can be frozen with the Stoplight and can also be killed with the Knife. Eyeball World Arms next to Pier Monsters.PNG|The arms next to the Pier Monsters Medamaude.gif|Medamaude 'Legs' There are four bronze coloured legs in total, all of them the same size as Madotsuki. Two of them make tiny vertical jumps, one to the left and one to the right. Standing in their way makes them unable to jump, yet they bend their knee as if still wanting to attempt it. When equipping the Knife, instead of tiny hops they make gigantic leaps. Two legs found near the north of the entrance form a pair that is not jumping, instead bouncing up and down. Using the Cat you are able to disperse them. They react normally to Stoplight and Knife as well. Eyeball World Leg Jumping.gif|A hopping leg Eyeball World Leg Knee Bending.gif|Standing in the way Eyeball World Two Legs.gif|The pair of legs Eyeball World Leg Jumping Knife.gif|When the Knife is equipped 'Eyes' A bunch of blinking Isee eyes are well-arranged in a group on the floor, next to some Arms. Using the Knife or Cat effects makes them move. Like many NPCs, the Stoplight and Knife can be used on them. Eyeball World Isee.PNG|A group of Isee, dispersed by the Cat Effect Some Isee eyes are also found in the trees in the dark path of the Dark Woods, not averting their gaze from Madotsuki whereever she goes. They do not react on any effects and are better seen when the path is illuminated with the Lamp Effect. Notably, this variation does not have eyelashes and does not blink. Some other eyes exactly like these are found at a shack in the Barracks Settlement. Isee in Dark Woods.PNG|The Isee eyes in the Dark Woods Isee in Dark Woods with Lamp.PNG|If the Lamp Effect is used. Isee in Barracks Settlement.PNG|Isee in Barracks Settlement 'Lips' Somewhat south of the Severed Blue Head is a single pair of smiling red lips under two Isee eyes, forming a face. It constantly opens and closes its mouth. It can be attracted with the Cat, frozen with the Stoplight and killed with the Knife like most other characters. When interacted with, there is a kissing sound similar to the sound the interaction with the FC Demon produces. Eyeball World Lips.PNG|Eyes closed Eyeball World Lips gif.gif|Gif version Category:Characters Category:Decorative NPCs Category:Characters With Official Names